Palace of peace
by Brook the cat
Summary: A young cat named Brook has the challenges of being royality, while her younger sister Amanda the hedehog is so positive and cheerful. Their father was very distant he hasn't visited them in 10 years, while the mother is long gone.


Brook the cat.

Brook a cat born into royalty her younger sister Amanda the hedgehog, their Mother, Akira died giving birth to Amanda, Amanda never knew their mother, and Brook missed her dearly. Their Father was rarely ever at their palace, he always was avoiding them, for some reason. Spade a black hedgehog, looking very similar to his Father Silver the hedgehog; Silver had died from a recent war, leaving his only son, in service to the kingdom. Brook and Spade were good friends ever since they met….

Brook must've been possibly four when she met; Spade the hedgehog, Spade had much more control over his strong psychic abilities, much stronger than his fathers, which was a surprise to the whole kingdom. Amanda was two years old, Brook and Amanda were supposed to be spending with their father, but again he made some kind of excuse to get stay away from them. A brave hero, Silver the hedgehog walked in holding the hand of a small six year old boy. Brook studied the young boy, "Hi hi" Brook barely knew any words at the time, she raised her hand to wave, but Silver walked straight past her, the small black hedgehog glanced at her, he gave her a friendly smile as he was pulled past her. Brook turned to see Silver talking to a loyal servant. Silver whispered words pointing at his son. The loyal servant to a long glance at the boy, "Of course we'll raise him into a fine young man, a very honest guard, its an honor to be speaking to a hero like yourself, Silver the hedgehog, we promise to take care of him" the loyal servant said, "I thank you, but may I speak to the king" Silver asked. "I wish her were here, I'm sorry, he was not able to come home not even to spend time with his two daughters" The loyal servant looked over at Brook, he shook his head. "Oh I'm so sorry, tell the King, that I put my most precious treasure in his hands" Silver said. "Of course" the loyal servant said. Silver went down to his knee's looking his son in the eyes, "You'll be a fine knight, and make me so proud" This was the first time she had ever seen anyone cry, Silver wrapped his son in his arms as tears fell down his checks, the son was crying too.

Silver had left soon after that moment and the boy was left to wander around the palace freely. Brook wanted to see where he would go, so she followed him. The young black hedgehog noticed, he turned to her, she gasped. "Why are u following me" the young boy asked he seemed very intelligent to know all those words being a six year old. Brook looked at the ground, "um I don't know" she replied shyly. The boy started laughing, "Its alright you act like I'm a threat, I'm on your side, don't worry, by the way my name's Spade, what's yours" he asked. Brook smiled, "Brook" she replied. "Brook" the boy repeated than continued "that's a beautiful name" he finished, as he held out his hand. "Thanks, your name is cool too" she took his hand and from that moment they became good friends"

Spade stood in his knights armor, Brook watched silently as Spade walked towards the practice area, where the knights or guards practiced their technics. Brook wore a long gray dress; she wore a small white flower in between one of her ears and her hair. "What are you doing" Amanda broke Brook's concentration with the random question. "Nothing" Brook looked away from Spade, who was talking to another guard, named Fade. Amanda laughed, she was about fourteen years of age, that meant Brook was sixteen and Spade was eighteen. Brook toke her daily walk with Amanda through the royal garden. Amanda sat on the bench breathless, Amanda was born with a sickness, known as the deadly Asthma, and she sometimes couldn't breathe. Brook quickly gave her, the inhaler. Amanda inhaled the medicine. "Thanks sis" she muttered, "any time Ama" Brook replied, a funny nickname Brook loved to call Amanda. "Do you think the people in the practice area, would mind if we watched them, I wanted to watch Fade and Spade practice" Amanda asked, "I don't think they would mind" Brook replied, the two princesses walked to the practice area together. Brook opened the large door to the large practice area. "Hey Fade" Amanda waved, Fade who had dodged a powerful blow by Spade waved back, that was a mistake, Spade rammed right into him. Fade fell to the floor, Spade on top of him, A whistle blew from one of the referee's, Spade got up, Fade frowned, "I was distracted, one of the princesses waved to me" Fade said, Spade spook, his tone different from what he spoke outside of the practice area, "That's no excuse" Spade teased. Fade a seventeen year old got up from the ground. "Let's take a break" Spade said, breathing hard. The two best friends walked to Brook and Amanda, "Hey guys" Amanda greeted, but Brook was gazing at the small arena, where to guards were fighting really hard. While Amanda was deep conversation with Fade, Brook interrupted, "He's killing him" She screamed, Spade must've known what she was talking about, because he jumped into action, he pushed the guard who was strangling the other guard with his psychic abilities, the referee hadn't even noticed. Brook ran to the guards aid. She had grabbed a medical kit, and started the healing, after a little bit of time, the doctors ran in. Brook left the guard for the doctors to help. "He was strangling him" Brook told Spade, "He also almost broke a rule we have in this kingdom, I'm sure you're aware of our most strict rule" Spade said, "never kill" they both said over each other. Spade had left the arena after that. Brook went straight to her room, a loyal servant was waiting for her there, "Princess Brook, I'm here to escort you to dinner" the servant girl said. "I'm not hungry" Brook replied. "Please your father has finally com…." "What you mean my dad is here" Brook interrupted the servant. "Yes we must hurry"

The loyal servant started pushing her out the door. "Thank you but I'll escort myself thank you, you should be more worried about my sister" Brook said, the loyal servant left the room after Brook dismissed her. She despised her Father because he never spent any time with her and her sister, the last time she saw him was ten years ago. Brook opened her door, Spade stood waiting, "I was ordered to escort you, princess" he said calmly. "How many times, ugh its Brook, my name is Brook, call me that, ok, I don't care what my father says, if its proper, whatever, just call me Brook" Brook replied as she walked in front of Spade down towards the dining hall. "My apologies Brook, I'm required to call you princess, but if you insist I can not disobey your commands" Spade mumbled, he knew only she would hear it. "It wasn't a command it was a simply favor" Brook whispered. Spade was silent at that, he was behind her, keeping an eye out, he was her personal Guard, but still they're best friends…

Brook was surprised their were people who opened the dining hall doors for her, she spotted her father, but showed no sign of love for him, its not like he cared about her. Her father was a cat like her, but he had gray fur, not white like her mothers. The king stood up from his seat, he walked to Brook, and as expected from everyone, he wrapped his arms around her. "Hello dear" he mumbled. "Hello…..father" she replied, she backed out of his arms. She quickly found a seat next to Spade. The dinner smelled delicious but Brook didn't care, "Well a toast to my wonderful daughter who I kept my promise of returning to" The king raised his goblet and the Royal servants and him drank. Spade was smart not to drink wine, he had always cared about his health, she was proud of him. Brook stood up after she finished her plate, "Where's Amanda" she asked, her father put his food down and spoke "Yes where is my other daughter" he asked. The loyal servants started mumbling to each other. A door opened and Amanda and Fade walked in, "Dad, Dad!" Amanda ran to the king and hugged him. "Amanda, I missed you so much, how's your health" he asked her many questions she answered wisely and politely, something Brook wasn't very good at. "Goodbye father" she said as she opened the doors to leave. "Brook Rain" whenever he called her with her middle name, she almost went nuts, she turned to him. "What" she replied tightening her fists. " What's the hurry I'll be here all day, why don't we do stuff as a family" the king suggested strongly, was he ordering her? She simply replied "it wouldn't be the same without mom….." her voice trailed off. The king looked at the ground "Please do this for our family" he pleaded his voice quiet as a whisper. "I'm sorry, tell Amanda that, I'm sorry we have such a horrible Father" Brook stomped out of the room. "Spade go get her, and bring her back, I don't care how you do it" The king commanded, "But sir" Spade started to protest, but the king glared at him, he silently nodded as he concentrated, the outline of his body glowed silver, his eyes turned silver themselves. "I'll get her, your highness, but if you can, promise you won't hurt her" Spade said. "Why would I, hurt my own daughter" The king replied, "I didn't mean physically" Spade said, the king frowned "Just go get her" he growled. Amanda spoke softly "She's probably at the training room, she usually goes there after everyone leaves". "Thank you, princess" he said as his body began to levitate, he soared out of the dining hall.

Brook had tears in her eyes, she had never done that before, stood up and mocked her father in front of everyone, well mostly just Spade, the servants, and Amanda. Water burst around her, the water fell to the ground as she began to levitate, "I'm sorry princess, these are my orders" Spade's voice clouded up her head. "Than I order you to put me down" she said, "I'm afraid, the kings orders are higher than the princess's orders, I hope he won't do anything to you, Brook" Spade's voice seemed sad but at the same time stern. She couldn't do anything but fight back, her water burst out of the ground under Spade, he stumbled backwards releasing his telekinesis on her. She landed softly on a comfy mat, She surrounded herself in water, but she still began to levitate again. He was strong she knew, he was the only son of Silver the hedgehog, the hero of time. "Come on your acting like this is about life and death, you still have so much to learn" Spade chuckled, she knew that fun loving Spade ever since he was a kid. "Oh well if we're playing games, why are you so serious" Brook teased, "I could ask you the same question, but really you need to go see your father, I told him I would bring you" Spade said. "Fine" Brook finally gave up this ridiculous game. Spade smiled "Thank you princess" he said bowing, She went to her knee's so she could face his eyes, "You never have to bow to someone who is not what you expect them to be" Brook said as she walked out of the room. Spade sighed, he got up to his feet and followed Brook out of the training room…..

Amanda paced in the room while the king sighed in his throne chair, the doors opened, Brook walked in Spade right behind her, "Here she is, your majesty" Spade bowed, The king got up and dismissed everyone even Spade! Brook watched silently as Spade left the room. "The reason I came to visit, I'm sorry to say wasn't out of love for you, I um wanted to tell you what I've done the last ten years, this kingdom belongs to you princesses" he said, "Shocker" Brook said sarcastically, the king frowned than continued "I have a new wife and we have a son, your step-mother and brother" he said, he opened a door to reveal two personages, a young man about maybe 17, or 16 Brook couldn't tell, and a young woman she was the kings age. "Meet your step-mother and step-brother, we live in another kingdom far away from here, I'm sorry I should've said something sooner" he actually seemed sorry the young man was a cat a silver furred cat. Brook was surprised to see the boy glancing at them, "Hello I'm prince Aaron, or your brother" he said as he walked to Brook and Amanda, "Step" Brook corrected, Aaron chuckled, "Yeah…" Amanda shook his hand cheerfully, Brook never understood how Amanda could be so happy, their life was horrible, but Amanda showed no sign of sadness. She reminded Brook of their mother, not their step-mother, but their birth mother, Akira. "Nice to meet you, brother" Amanda smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, nice to meet you too" Aaron smiled at Brook, but she frowned. "Hello, um nice to meet you two, my name is Kyra" the young woman was obviously in love with Brook's father and she was a leopard, a silver leopard, and the king certainly loved Kyra. Brook left the room after the introducing, she didn't' stay to find out what the king was going to say next. Amanda smiled at her new step-mom and brother, they certainly liked her as well, but Brook was very distant. "I came for you Amanda, we want you to live with us, Brook can take care of the kingdom by herself, you need a break from her. Please consider" the king offered. Amanda's eyes widened, but not in excitement, "I'm sorry, you guys are family, but Brook needs me and I need her, I'm not just going to abandon her, sorry but I'm better than that" Amanda said. The king sighed. Amanda left the room after that. "I guess, Amanda has grown a strong bond with her sister, she doesn't even know that Brook was not born by Akira, oh well I guess we better get going than" the king said, Aaron's eyes showed a lot of signs of sadness, but he hid it well from his mother and father.

They left soon after that small meeting, Amanda now took Brooks room, while Brook was getting ready to take the crown. "I never wanted this, I at least thought he would keep this poor kingdom" Brook said sadly, Amanda nodded in agreement. Spade walked into Amanda's room. "I heard the news, congrats your majesty" Spade bowed, Brook took his hands, and pulled him to his feet, spade's eyes full of surprise, "Don't bow, now that's an order" Brook said. "I see, I'm sorry your majesty" Spade said, "Don't call me that, Brook, call me by my name, please someone of your honor should respect that" She said. Spade looked into her eyes " I do respect that" he said, she smiled, he smiled back at her, "Awe" Amanda teased cheerfully, Brook began to laugh softly, Spade didn't find it funny though, "um I should let you get ready for you coronation, I'll be waiting, uh Brook" he said, he walked out of the room. Brook dressed herself in the most beautiful dress she could find, her mother's was perfect, she put on the beautiful white and blue dress, her black hair wrapped in a bun. She couldn't believer she would be a queen soon, she didn't think she was ready, but everyone seemed to be forcing her. She sighed, this was her big day might as well make the best of it.

Spade was the speaker, Brook chose him, the truth was she didn't know many people she was a very distant person, she always pushed people away. When Spade gave Brook that signal she walked into the throne room, everyone cheered like their was ten thousand dollars in cash falling from the sky. Brook gave her best friendly smile, though it was all an act, she sat politely in the throne chair, Spade brought the crown and placed it on her head, again everyone cheered. The ceremony ended with a party. Brook had to stay the party was celebrating her, Spade had asked her to go out and find some guys to dance with, but she refused, honestly only wanting Spade to ask her, but she knew the rules the queen had to ask the boys, so she decided to give it a try. She got up from her throne and went to Spade, he was talking to Faze and Amanda. "Um Spade" Brook said as soft as she could, he walked away from Faze and Amanda, "Yes, Brook" He replied, she curtsied, he was surprised, "would you like to dance" she didn't look him in the eye, hoping to not reveal her blushing of embarrassment. Spade must've said yes, because he lead her to the middle of the ball room. He placed one of his hands on her waist, and the other on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist in the appropriate way. He started dancing, and so did she once the music started, she was always told she was a good dancer. Spade lead her through the dance steps all though she knew them already she allowed him to teach her again, she always felt safe with Spade like nothing could brake their friendship. She smiled, as he lead her out of the dancing circle, she sat on her throne. Spade was smiling the rest of the time, seems like he had a good time. The music stopped, that was strange, the party wasn't over, glass shattered behind her, she felt a cold hand wrap around her mouth, she heard Spade growl behind her, the hand she felt was forced away, she turned around, seeing Spade fighting off, some kind of black ferret, with dark brown eyes. Spade's outline of his body was colored of silver light. He was using his telekinesis again, he forced the ferret into a wall, "Get away from her" he growled, he was truly angry, Brook had only seen him like that once, when he had found out the news of his dead father.

Spade was fifteen when he heard the news of his now dead father, Brook kept telling him that the army soldiers didn't find Silver's body, but he wouldn't listen to her. Maybe he should've….. Maybe not…..

Spade lifted Brook and Amanda into the air by his telekinesis trying to put them out of harms way. "Brook, take your sister, out of this place, we'll defend it with our lives, If we have to, now go get away, please for the kingdom's sake" Spade said, Fade tackled one of the intruders. Brook felt tears falling down her cheeks, "but I want to stay and defend my kingdom along side you" she yelled. "I wish it was that easy, but they'll kill you, and the rest of us, you're out last hope, my last hope, do this for the kingdom, for me, no for us" he said, they didn't meet eyes, but she knew what he meant, "Ok for the kingdom, and for us" Brook said, the tears wouldn't stop, but Spade wrapped his arms around her, he whispered in her ear "Stay alive, my love, stay alive". He jumped back into battle. The last thing she remembered was his scream of pain bleeding in her ears. Amanda got them out of their fast.

Brook awoke, her eyes blinking in confusion. Amanda coughing near her, "Are you okay, Ama" she asked. "Yeah I think so…" she coughed. Brook gave her sister a hug of caring, they got up from the ground. The looked around, they were in this mansion sort of house, in the hallway, metal doors must have lead to bedrooms or other rooms. "Where are we?" Amanda asked, Brook shrugged as she began walking down the hallway. The hallway lead to three doors, Amanda chose the middle of course, she always chose middle. The door opened leading to a room. It was dark to dark to see, the lights flashed in revealing a cat, wearing a cloak of fine silk, it covered her whole body, only her nose, tail, and hands were visable. "Oh, what are you doing here" the cat asked, she was a female, "Oh I'm sorry we just don't know where we are, do you know where we are?" Amanda asked her voice so innocent. Brook crossed her arms studying the room. The room was a kitchen, with all the cooking supplies, "I'm sorry but I cannot tell you, I'll be punished if I do, I'm really sorry, I should get back to cooking" the Female cat said, "What punished by who exactly" Brook asked, Amanda nudged Brook's shoulder, she shook her head, "I'm sorry I must get back to cooking" the cat stirred soup and tasted it, "yes the master will like this" she muttered, but Brook caught it, "Master, huh, well I guess I'll just go find this master and tell them you helped me" Brook started, the cooking cat, fell to her knee's almost knocking over the pot of soup. "Oh please the master will be furious, oh please I can't have that" the cook begged. "Fine than tell us where we are" Brook ordered. "You do act like a queen, I'm proud to be kneeling before you" the cat said, "how did you…" Brook started, "Oh everyone knows of the new arrivals" the cat seemed to smile, all though her lips were covered by the cloak. "New arrivals?" Amanda asked, confused, the cat laughed softly and got back to cooking, "ok she obviously won't help us, so what now" Brook asked, "I don't know" Amanda replied. "Ok let me escort you to the master" the cook said, she held a pot of soup, she was probably taking it to the so called master. The cloaked cat, lead them through many hallways, until they stopped at a rather large door. "Let the cook through, I also have the new arrivals, let me through" once the cook finished, the doors opened, the cook lead them into the room, "Wait here" the cook said, Brook and Amanda waited obediently. "Why hello, I wasn't expecting you for awhile, I guess things happened sooner, then they seem" a cloak covered Wolf walked in, he had a large necklace, probably meaning he was the master, his body covered except his nose, hands, and tail, just like the cook. "Put them in cloaks as soon as possible, and put them in um the Special numbered room, Number 7" the master ordered, Two cloaked dogs jumped out of the shadows in the corners of the large room. One grabbed Brook, and the other grabbed Amanda. Once they pulled the cloaks onto Brook and Amanda, they lead them to what seemed to be a large room; the servants opened the door, and shoved the two royalty into the room. "Oh my….Goodness" a white hedgehog, wearing the same kind of cloak as them, said. "You don't belong here" the white hedgehog said, "I um, I'm Brook, this is Amanda, my sister, where are we please tell us" Brook said, "I…. can't believe you're here, how is he?" the white hedgehog asked, "What, uh who?" Amanda asked, at that moment the hedgehog removed his cloak hood, standing before them was the one and only Silver the hedgehog, "My son Spade, how is he?" Silver asked. "I'm…Your alive… But how… They said you were" Brook said stuttering. "I know, they all say I was dead, well basically I am…. They pulled me down here, in the middle of the war; the death of the war was just an excuse for my disappearance, please, and how is my son?" Silver asked.

Brook couldn't believer he was standing, Spade would be so glad, if he knew...…. "I'm sorry I don't know the last thing I heard was his scream" Brook said, tears trying to be released, "Oh…. My son, my son, dead, no, we cannot assume, I must believe, in his strength, the innocence I remember" Silver said, "Yes, we should believe in him, he is our only hope" Amanda said. "Where are we, do you know?" Brook asked, "I'm sorry as well, I don't know where we are, not even my friend here knows" Silver said pointing to a corner of the very dim lit room. "My name is Lyon" a tiger with the cloak, everyone in the strange place seemed to wear the same cloak. Brook placed her cloak hood over her head, Amanda shook Lyon's hand, "nice to meet you" she said, Brook glanced around the small for four people room. "Where's the beds" she asked, "we don't have beds, we sleep on this cold padding, that is quite uncomfortable, but don't worry, we get small pillows" Silver said, trying to make her feel better, that didn't help, "Oh I guess, I can live without a bed" she tried to be strong, but she knew that her and Amanda were spoiled, well at least they were used to better. Brook silently lay on the padding, which did not support her back…. "Ow" she muttered, while she turned from side to side to find a comfortable position. "Silver, what happened to you? During the war, your strange disappearance, can you explain" Amanda asked, while she closed her eyes, "Well I guess I could say what was happening, but I can't guarantee you'll like it" Silver replied, "I'm all ears, since I can't sleep" Brook said, annoyed at the not having beds. "Well I went to war, as a honored hero, but something happened, something I cannot put in words, a flash of light blinded all of my soldiers, one by one, I saw their bodies fall to the ground, I kept my distance from the upcoming threat, but than I thought I had my back protected, but something or someone struck me hard, in the back of the neck, all my soldiers dead, I the only survivor, fell to my knees tears of regret fell from my eyes, hundreds of innocent souls, wasted, on no progress, I didn't see a point in war anymore, it would've been a lot different if my son was by my side" Silver spoke sadly of his story, "Why didn't you bring Spade along with you?" Brook suddenly interested asked, "I would, but even if I begged him, he would refuse" Silver replied, "Why" Brook continued talking, she heard Amanda's light breathing meaning she was asleep, Silver's voice muted down to a whisper, "because he wanted to stay and protect his most precious treasure, his love, his inspiration, so many words he described you princess Brook" Silver whispered, Brook blushed slightly, than she blinked, "what happened after you fell to your knees?" she asked. "I….. um… oh, I was stunned, by all the dead bodies laying surrounding me. I got to my feet, barely staying conscious. My neck had a stinging pain I breathed lightly, trying to focus my energy, a large noise came from behind me, I saw it, a young man, a silver furred cat, his moves so quick it all seemed like a blur, he grabbed my mouth before I could call for help, he gave me a smirk, and knocked me out cold…. That's all I remember" Silver finished as he closed his eyes, but Brook had a feeling he wasn't telling the whole story, she decided not to protest, she herself was quite tired. She drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Spade was going to fight till the death he knew, but than again he had to stay alive, he had to be there for his queen, his….. love. He sent another object in the strange ferret's direction, the ferret dodged, he was very fast, Spade jumped back dodging a kick from the ferret. "Fade, is Brook and Amanda out safely" he asked as he started levitating the ferret. "Yeah I think so…. They got out" Fade called back. Spade sighed in relief, as long as she was safe that's all that mattered. He scratched, the ferret on the eye, with his metal claws, he had as a weapon, He smirked at the sight of blood, the ferret fell back. A laugh came from behind, Spade quickly turned to see, a Wolf stood, with some sort of cloak around him covering his whole body, besides the nose, hands and tail. "What's so funny" Spade asked, angry at the sudden attack. "Don't you see she's dead, you think she got away, Ha! No she didn't get away she was captured and put to immediate death" the wolf said, Spade wouldn't believe him, until he gave him the flower, Brook's flower….. "What, this…. Isn't…proof of anything" Spade tried to hold back to tears. His whole world seemed to fall apart there was no point in living, fighting for nothing, he used to believe, not of something, but of someone, of her, but she was…. No he wouldn't believer that, He growled, the wolf chuckled, "wow what were you fighting for anyway, your so pathetic" the wolf said, Spade didn't say anything he was pathetic thinking he would deserve someone as great as Brook, but now nobody deserved her, she was gone… he decided that's what he would believe.

Brook~

Brook sat up, her back hurt so much. She heard a crack come from her back, when she stretched, Silver awoke at that, he glanced at Brook who laughed, Amanda was awake already, and Lyon was sitting in the shadows.

"Did breakfast come yet?" Silver asked Amanda, she shook her head. "Oh, well its Thursday, or banana Thursday as many call it" Silver laughed, "There's others, besides us?" Brook asked, Silver nodded "Including my wife" he said, Brook was the one to be ashamed now, "I'm sorry I didn't mean... I've never met her, Blaze was her name right?" Brook asked, "Yeah a purple cat, of flames sealed in her beautiful soul, I'm going to see her today, I must tell her of Spade, her son, she hasn't seen in years" Silver's voice trailed off. "Well lets go, what's the wait" Brook stood up ready to go, "we need the doors to open first" after Silver's words, the door opened, a cloaked guard stood "come on time for breakfast" the guard said, Silver and Brook nodded at each other, Amanda jumped up in enthusiasm, "I'm starving" she laughed. The guard led the out of their room through many hallways, until they reached a large door, the doors opened, Silver ran to a cloaked figure, with a purple tail sticking out, he embraced her kissing her, that must've been Blaze, "hi my name is….." Brook started, "I know the queen of a far away kingdom, hi I'm blaze, and you must be Brook" Blaze removed her hood, and smiled at Brook. "Yeah I know your son, Spade" Brook said, "Oh how is he, I haven't seen him in years, oh how is my perfect innocent son" Blaze asked, "I don't know if innocent was a word to describe him, brave, strong, good spirit, righteous, um but not innocent" Brook said, Blaze seemed surprised she glanced at Silver who shook his head and shrugged. Amanda shook Blaze's hand and introduced herself, "I know who you too are" Blaze said, Silver stopped her. "She knows of the royal family, of Arcues, she trusted you with our own son" Silver said, "I thank you for that, but I let him down, he could be dead, and it would be my fault…" Brook felt a single tear fall down her cheek. "Don't cry queen of Arcues, your strong, brave, to make it this far, even I the queen of Sharis, had struggles being dragged down here…" Blaze concealed her face, with her cloak hood, by putting it back on. "Queen?" Brook asked, Silver chuckled, "You didn't know of the kingdoms outside of your territory, you must have not had a tutor" Silver remarked. Brook blushed, she had never had a tutor, her father didn't care, "My father never gave me…. A tutor as you call it" she replied simply. Amanda looked at the ground, "Lets get breakfast while we still have time" The queen of Sharis said. "Of course, Blaze don't you think we should let them go first" Silver said. Blaze nodded, Brook thanked properly, but not as proper as Amanda. Brook walked up to a cook, or what seemed to be one. "Excuse me, what's on the menu?" Brook asked. "Menu? What menu, you just get a banana and a muffin" the cloaked figure replied. "Oh…." Brook said, as the cloaked figure walked away. Silver walked to Brook "the food is on the tables" he spoke calmly, he pointed at rather large tables. "right.." Brook replied, as she sat at the table with Amanda. The doors opened and the 'Master' walked in. "I need the queen, and princess of Arceus to come with me" He spoke loud, Brook quickly placed her hood on, so did Amanda, she stood up from her seat, "Lets go" the 'Master' was impatient, a very common problem with recent leaders. Brook and Amanda followed him through sort of familiar hallways. "Where are you taking us" Brook asked, as they stopped at a door. "You'll see" the 'master' replied, as he opened the large doors, it was some sort of throne room, the 'master' sat on one of the throne chairs, too other throne chairs with comfy looking pillows to sit on. Brook and Amanda sat on both sides of the 'master'. "Bring that guard" the 'master' growled. The guards face was covered but Amanda didn't need to see his face. "Fade" she called, her eyes glared at the two servants holding the guard. "Let him... Go" she growled sending large amounts of force at the two holding Fade, "calm down princess of Arcues" the 'master ordered' as the two servants went flying across the room. "Amanda, is that you?" Fade wondered out loud. "It is, it's me Amanda princess of Arcues, ready to defend you" Amanda showed everyone her powerful strength, wind blasted through the windows creating a large tornado, most servants were panicking trying to drag Fade away, but Fade had abilities too. His body slipped like liquid through the chains, he had the going through solid objects ability, Brook thought was awesome, he grabbed the 'master's' face, ready to punch him, when his outline glowed silver. He was forced back, releasing the 'master' who didn't seem afraid at all. Everyone turned to where the power came from. Spade stood his face expressionless as if he had no emotions. "Spade" Brook cried out in joy. "Spade" Silver and Blaze wrapped him in their arms. "I thought you guys were all dead until I was told you weren't… This master helped me, I'm in his debt" Spade answered. The tornado faded as Amanda gave Spade a giant hug, "we've missed you so much" she said, "Amanda…. Let go" he said his teeth were bared as if he struggled to say those words, He wouldn't look at Brook. "What are you planning" Brook yelled at the 'master'. The 'master' chuckled. "I will tell you in the meeting room, Spade will escort you personally, in my command, Fade will escort Amanda and Silver and Blaze will go together, aren't I nice today" the master laughed at his own joke. Brook went back with Spade to another room. "The master wants us to sleep in the same room, if that's alright with you" Spade spoke as he opened the door, it looked similar to her old bedroom, she spotted two beds! Brook was satisfied, "I like this room, it is alright your my guard" she said, "not in this place, you have another guard I'm supposed to play another role in your life" Spade said. "What do you mean?" Brook asked. "Never mind you'll find out in the meeting" he replied, "I'll be back soon to escort you my queen…" he slipped out the door. Brook fell to her knees, what happened to him, he treated her like she wasn't…. important in his life…. She sighed, trying to conceal her emotions. "Are you ready" he was back as quick as he had gone, "yes" she replied standing up. "Let us go than" he said. He grabbed her hand, he stared into her eyes, Brook didn't know if she was blushing or not, but she didn't care. He gave her a half smile, his silver eyes glowing. "You're very beautiful Brook, you're a strong queen, and I respect you just remember that" he said. "Of course" Brook replied she gave him a hug, he seemed surprised. His fur felt warm. "Thank you for everything" she whispered. "Anything for you, my queen" he whispered back. They left the room together.

Spade~

Spade walked down the hall, not realizing he had not done his hearts desire. He stopped short in the hallway, Brook stopped too. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "I thought you were dead, I thought I had no reason to live anymore, you were my…. Only... lo…." Brook lips pressed against his stopped him from speaking. She pulled back, blushing. "What?" Spade's eyes were wide, in confusion. "Thanks, I um kind of love you too" she said. "Oh…" he replied, "I missed your kindness, your strength and will" Brook said, "we should be getting to the meeting ro….." "Also I missed watching you practice, the daily stuff you do, it impresses me" Brook interrupted Spade, Spade and Brook's outline of their bodies, began to glow silver. "lets go" he said. She smiled "alright" she said, she wrapped her arms around him, he quickly looked away, seeing the 'master' coming, the silver light that surrounded them faded as they fell to the ground, "hurry act like none of this happened" he whispered "what?" she said. He stood up "Sorry, she wanted to try it" he said quietly to the master, Brook followed his lead "we best get going" she said walking past them. What she didn't see was the slap Spade got in the face, while she wasn't looking. "Come on than" the 'master' said, Silver rubbed his stinging cheek, he followed the 'master' and Brook back to the meeting room.

"Fade, and Spade will wait here" the 'master ordered as they all met up at the meeting room doors, "yes sir" Fade muttered, Spade hissed….. rubbing his cheek. Brook, Amanda, Silver, and Blaze followed the 'master' into the meeting room. A large table with a large amount of chairs surrounded the large table, the 'master' sat at the end. "I was meaning to tell you this, but Blaze you no longer own your kingdom it belongs to your son now" the 'master' informed, "I was aware" Blaze replied sharply. "Of course, and you know every kingdom needs a powerful queen, I'm simply suggesting that we combine kingdoms" he said, "What kingdoms did you have in mind?" Silver asked. "Arcues and Shira, which would mean, Spade would be married to Brook or Amanda…." He said. Amanda gasped. Brook looked at the ground….. Blaze stood up "I think they were already planning on it" she smiled at Brook, who smiled back. "Really?" the master tried to act surprised but Brook didn't fall for the little act. Silver stood up, "send Spade in" he ordered. "Fine, let the king in" the 'master' to some servants. Spade was pulled in. "I heard everything and I decline" he growled, "I will not marry someone by force, I want to do it out of love, not what's best for the kingdom, I do love Brook, but I'm not ready for marriage" he didn't look at anyone just the ground. Brook stood up from her seat, "I understand Spade, but what other choice do we have" she said calmly, "there's always more than one choice" he said frowning. "Not this time, man up already, come on, this is our chance to show them of out greatness" Brook said, "No, you said you understood, but you obviously don't" he replied quite angry. She looked at the ground. Amanda stood up "Excuse me sir, but if you have another kingdom in mind, I will be willing to defend my kingdom, by having a marriage with another king" Amanda said, Brook looked at her sister "Amanda, no, nobodies forcing anyone to get married" Brook told her sister, "I'm doing this by choice, I am a royal princess of Arcues and I will do anything for my kingdom" Amanda was strong in the heart Brook realized, her sister wasn't the small, shy one, she was the strong willing, pure one. "Amanda you do know you won't end up with the one you…." "I'm aware Brook, I know the consequences of my choices" Amanda interrupted Brook. Spade finally spoke "Amanda your very pure of heart, and I believe you will protect your kingdom, you love yours more than I will ever love mine" he walked up to her, and he bowed respectfully, so did Silver and Blaze, even the 'master' bowed lightly, Brook was the only one not bowing, than she bowed. "Thank you all" Amanda said. "Alright I will plan a meeting with Celia, the kingdom far north, they have a young prince named Rin" the 'master' said. "Why can't we go back to our own kingdoms" Brook asked, "hmm… you know that's not such a bad idea, why don't you and Amanda go back to Arcues…. And Spade, Silver, and Blaze go back to their kingdom, and Fade can go with you two" he said to Amanda and Brook. "What…but Spade is…?" Brook started, Spade glanced at her, "goodbye for now, queen of Arcues, I need to get to my own kingdom, and start a great nation" Spade said, Blaze nodded. "Yes goodbye Brook and Amanda we hope to see you again soon" Silver said. "The feeling is mutual" Amanda said, and each kingdom. "Goodbye Silver, Blaze, and…..Spade" Brook said, Spade walked to Brook he kissed her on the cheek. "I will see you soon I promise" he said, Brook didn't look into his eyes, he frowned, then let go of her, he levitated back with his glowing silver light.

Part two! 2~

Brook and Amanda were sent home, back to their palace of Arcues.


End file.
